


Ovi of Green Gables

by stepquietly



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anne of Green Gables AU, Beware of Image Manipulation, Crack, M/M, Notfic, Pining, Revenge, Stupidity, The Author Regrets Nothing, You Will Regret Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/pseuds/stepquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ovi of Green Gables: A welcoming childhood tale of pigtail pulling and young love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ovi of Green Gables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tanndell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanndell/gifts).



> No regrets! No restrictions! Only (metaphorical) pigtails and belts! STRAP IN!
> 
> Partially written with Tanndell. High five, bro!

 

Ovi is so excited to come live with his parents after camp. They’ve moved and Tatyana (who is awesome!) runs her own team and Mikhail can be happier to take the backseat. And Ovi is so happy to have his parents back, overjoyed that they want him to help out with their sports complex! Ovi can do that! Also, Ovi’s birthday is coming up soon and Ovi has a secret dream: a dream in which he has a whole wardrobe of Dolce & Gabbana. And when it's his birthday Mikhail buys him a D&G belt. Brown and slim and so beautiful. And everyone might say it's too thin but it's not too thin, it's perfect and Ovi feels oh so handsome with it on. It is the beltiest belt that ever belted!  
Tanndell: "Because everyone is wearing thin belts, Mamochka!" "But they are not PRACTICAL Sasha!"  
Stepquietly: "These will break in a day! They don't even hold your pants up!" "THAT'S THE STYLE!"  
Tanndell: I choose to believe this is a conversation that happens between Ovi and his mother on the regular in RL!  
He forces Semin to be his best friend by insisting "We are best friends!" and Semin is too dazed to refuse. (No sad fight in this story. Ovi of Green Gables is a happy romp through childhood!)

Ovi goes to school and he's _trying_ to make friends and that's why he when one of the other kids says something mean about Sid, he agrees even though he doesn't really know Sid. And when Geno punches him just for nodding Ovi is shocked because he didn't _mean_ it, he just wanted to be friends! But now Ovi and Geno are enemies! Except Geno is being nice to Ovi and pretending to apologise and this is probably a dirty trick, so Ovi will not budge!

One day Geno calls him "skinny" and Ovi is so angry because he works hard, okay? He can't help that his body doesn't show it yet and he's nervous about helping at the sports centre even though they say he's so good at hockey and soccer in school, and here's Geno telling him that he's skinny. Ovi turns around and picks up his slate and cracks Geno on the head!

Tanndell: Looooool!!! I was waiting for that!!! Poor Geno!

Ovi decides then and there that he and Geno are enemies forever! They'll never be friends, and he tells Sasha so! And Sasha is like "you're taking something he said very seriously". But Ovi is like "if you are my friend, you'll take my side Sasha! And you are my very bestest friend, so that's that." Sasha thinks resentfully that Geno was quite nice to Sasha in general, but Ovi has made up his mind and well, Ovi IS his best friend so... sigh, loyalty man. Loyalty.

Tanndell: Again... I want to believe this is exactly how the Geno-Ovie feud went down in RL!

Then, then, Ovi has a brilliant plan! What would he miss most if it was taken away? SASHA! So clearly Ovi has to hit Geno where it hurts and take Sid away. That'll show Geno who's so skinny! (No it won’t, Ovi. There is a flaw in your plan.) He starts being so, so nice to Sid. Sid is super creeped out by this because Ovi's usual approach of "you are my friend now so you _have_ to like me" is butting up against Sid's natural reticence. So Sid is being contrary to Ovi's plans. And frustratingly Geno _loves_ that Ovi is trying with Sid, and keeps insisting that Ovi bring Sasha and come and hang out with them. Which, what is WRONG with Geno?! Does he not know that he and Ovi are sworn enemies?!

Tanndell: Ovi's life is the hardest! And he can't complain to Tatyana because she thinks Zhenya is a lovely boy!  
Stepquietly: She does!

Ovi’s mom is happy that Ovi is getting along with everyone and that they're all working hard at their training too. Ovi has only JUST managed to get Sid to start hanging out with them, even if Sid spends most of his time looking at Ovi like he's about to either go on a killing spree or debauch Sid (and Ovi cannot fault Sid on the latter assumption because Ovi is a growing boy with growing boy hormones and Sid has a fine mouth and a fine ass, and Sasha has the prettiest hair and hands, and Ovi looks nice when he cleans up and wears his fabulous Dolce & Gabbana belt. Even Geno (if he wasn't such a horror) would be okay to look at Ovi supposes, but he isn't looking at Geno's legs or his shoulders, whatever.) _Anyway_ , Sid is finally hanging out with him and that almost makes up for the fact that stupid Sasha has also grown hormones and keeps ditching Ovi to go hang out with Bergeron and Boychuk and really, Ovi is a much better friend than them! Sasha claims to be in _love_ but Ovi thinks it'll all blow over soon.

Tanndell: Wait I'm worried! Does this mean Ovi is not hanging out with Sasha as much?  
Stepquietly: Sasha found love. It’s fine!

ANYWAY, Sid is finally warming up to Ovi. Even if he keeps inviting Geno along on their outings when they go skating or when Ovi invites Sid over to watch movies, Ovi is cool because this means that Sid is softening up to him. Even if it's weird that Geno shoves his way to sit in the middle and holds both their hands, or that Sid will only let Ovi hold his hand across the span of Geno's waist, it's still a plan in process. And on the one night that Geno is sick, Sid finally lets Ovi cuddle up to him, lets Ovi feel his warmth and opens his mouth under Ovi's and OVI IS A FUCKING GENIUS BECAUSE HELLA YEAH, HE'S TAPPING THAT ASS _AND_ GETTING BACK AT GENO. Two for one, baby!

(Ovi, you horror.)

Except Geno doesn't seem put out the next day when Sid and Ovi show up holding hands. If anything, his tired grin is pleased and hungry, and he tugs Sid in by his other hand to kiss him hard, and WAIT WAIT SID IS SUPPOSED TO LIKE OVI BETTER NOW WHAT IS HAPPENING

Tanndell: POOR OVI... SO CONFUSED!

Ovi freaks out and starts yelling and both boys look so confused because Ovi isn't making any sense. Except eventually it looks like Sid catches on, and his face is like the wrath of god when he punches Ovi and grabs Geno's hand, drags Geno away while Geno is still asking why Ovi is mad since they're all together now. Ovi lies in the dirt for a while, just thinking of how Geno had seemed so happy and Sid had been actually warm (for Sid) and let Ovi cuddle him even though he knows Sid doesn't like touching much when it’s hot…

Ovi feels really, really bad but he isn't sure why because Geno is his enemy, right? He was taking revenge and it should feel good because now Geno knows how much Ovi hates him, right?

Tanndell: YOU ARE A TERRIBLE PERSON! MAKE IT OKAY!

Except when he tells Semin this, Semin looks at him pityingly and says that Ovi is his friend and therefore he will forgive how stupid he is. Sasha is nice enough to skate with him all evening even though Bergeron is coming to get him in a couple of hours for sushi. Ovi is still confused when he goes home, sits listlessly on the sofa trying to figure out why he has that funny feeling in his stomach like he wasn't good enough at try-outs, because he shouldn't have it, right? He won, didn't he?

Tanndell: YOU ARE WORST!

That's how his parents find him when they come home, slumped on the sofa, wearing his D&G belt even though (as he cries into his mom's hug) he tells them that it doesn't make him feel better at all; that he thinks he feels sick and bad and wrong and they won't love him if he tells them what he did, but he's sorry now. He's so, so sorry, but he doesn't know what to do!

Tanndell: FIX IT!

It takes a couple of hours but Mikhail and Tatyana eventually pry the whole story out of him. At the time, Tatyana is stern and tells Ovi that she's disappointed in him and that he should apologise and work hard to make it right... and also that they still both love him, even if no one else does (like Ovi fears). Later in bed with Maikhail, she marvels at his mind games and resolve because Ovi is clearly a child of perseverance and work because he saw a chink in an opponent’s armour and WENT FOR IT. Mikahil is like "still a bad thing, sweetie." and Tatyana is like "I know. But look how smart and dedicated he is. Boy is a winner!"

Tanndell: Heeee.... she would be impressed!

Ovi goes back to school and it's awful because Geno and Sid won't even look at him, and Geno's shoulders are slumped. Sasha wants to hang with his new friends, and even though he lets Ovi sit with them, it's not the same. Sid won't even talk to him, walks away when Ovi gets close enough to say anything. Ovi is increasingly depressed because nobody will listen to him apologise. He wants things to be okay! He even tries to give Geno his D&G belt (which feels ruined now because it doesn't make Ovi happy anymore… maybe it is too thin, sob) but Geno just looks at him like Ovi is ridiculous and unworthy and walks away. So Ovi is trying hard and even if his parents love him, it's not the same. It's not like when Sid and Geno would cuddle him on the couch, his mom's hand in his hair isn't like Geno's, the lips that brush his forehead aren't soft like Sid's but chapped from work outdoors; his Dad's hockey plays aren't as inventive as Sid's weird practices, and Ovi misses them so much it hurts.

He tells Sasha this and Sasha nearly bursts a gut laughing because Ovi is enough of an idiot to be courting two boys, not just one, but hadn't realised that he caught them both. Or that he'd been caught in turn! Ovi is flabbergasted. He's not in love! He's Ovi! He's a sexy man-beast with a D&G belt! Love? NEVER!  
Tanndell: You can be a sexy man-beast in love Ovi... It's okay!

But now that Sasha's put the idea in his head it fits: the way his stomach hurts, the way he's so desperate for either of them to LOOK at him that he chirps them hard in practice, slams them to the boards just to feel them near him. And they're clearly getting angry with him because he won't leave them alone, but Ovi just wants... he wants... He just wants, okay? He wants them! He wants Geno's smile and Sid's awkward head-bobs and their inability to carry on a reasonable conversation without devolving into hockey talk because Sid does not do feelings outside of hockey unless it comes to Geno... and maybe Ovi? And Ovi is flabbergasted because WAIT, this WASN'T just about Ovi trying to get one over on Geno, SID AND GENO WERE DATING OVI!  
(Ovi, you snowflake. Only you could take this long to figure this out.)

Tanndell: oh sweetie! Not so much with the smart!

So Ovi knows how this works now because Ovi has watched ALL the movies and he knows that he needs to make a romantic declaration of some sort. BUT WHAT? He already tried to give them his prize belt and they won't spend time with him... so what? And then he figures that if they were willing to date him, then they were willing to take him as he was. And so he gets up, bundles himself into his coat and shoes, -

Tanndell: Oh no!!! Not a John Hughes move!

\- and cycles over to Geno's house where the two of them tend to hang out (because Sid's parents are busy. Sid’s dad works late a lot, so Sid spends a lot of time over at his Uncle Mario's, plus Ovi knows Sid feels weird about having friends over in his (non)home). But when he gets there all the lights are out, and no one answers the door even when Ovi rings the doorbell three times! But Ovi isn't going to give up! He'll stay here all night if he has to! But it's only a little bit before Geno's mom comes to the door in her dressing gown, mumbles "Sasha? Sweetie, it's 11! Everyone is in bed!" But Ovi can't take another minute of waiting so he just blurts out, "I love Geno. And Sid. They're my best friends. And I want them back." And after the long pause that follows, he says, "And I'm really sorry." And Geno's mom just looks surprised and then, after a bit, a bit wry, says "they're upstairs. Go on."

Tanndell: OH HONEY!

Ovi doesn't wait to be told twice. He runs up the stairs and he bursts into the room where Sid and Geno are already sitting up, woken by the sound of Ovi's repeated ringing and thumping. Ovi just skids to a stop when he sees them and blurts out, "I love you guys so you _have_ to date me." And Sid looks mutinous even if Geno's face is starting to lighten slightly. Ovi sees that Sid's the one he has to convince so he throws himself into it, tells Sid all about how scared he was of being too skinny to work at the sports centre, how hard he's been working Sid starts to nod along, even if he's still scowling, because Sid understands fear and trying hard and how much Geno's words hurt even if Ovi should have let it all go. 

Tanndell: OH OVI!!!!

Geno frowns, reaches out for Ovi, pulls him to his chest and rests his chin on Ovi's head, mumbles "Not mean it like that. You slim, so fast. Not skinny anymore." And Ovi preens because yeah, he's been working out. You gotta re-cog-nise!

Tanndell: Geno likes to solve things with cuddles bless

Sid hesitantly puts his arms around Geno and Ovi as well, and Ovi's feeling so happy now, it's like he never felt bad at all. He leans up and starts peppering Geno's face with kisses. And grinding down on his lap. And feeling up Sid's chest. And Geno and Sid are horrified because Ovi is getting loud and Geno's parents are in the house.

Tanndell: Because Geno's parents are home! And awake!!

Ovi guilessly tells them, "Oh yeah, I told your mom. She knows."

“WHAT?”

THE END (Because this is a children’s story and not a perverse undertaking of the best sort!)

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't immediately hit the back button after seeing what I did to that image, arriving at this point is your own fault. 
> 
> No take backs!


End file.
